1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preventing diarrhea for young pig and calf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Young pigs easily suffer diarrhea. It has been reported that 60 to 70% of young pigs suffer diarrhea in the sucking or weaning period. Without any therapeutics, these young pigs cause remarkable weight losses and someones may die because of the diarrhea or the secondary infection caused by the diarrhea. Even though they can survive, the growth is not enough and the commercial value is lowered. The diarrhea may be caused by various reasons such as infections to virus, bacteria, parasite, etc., disturbance of nitrition, intoxication etc. Various therapeutic treatments such as administrations of antibiotics, sulfadiazines etc. have been tried. However, satisfactory results could not be attained because of drug resistant bacteria or other complicated causes.
One of serious diseases of calf is diarrhea. Recently fat growth method for calf has been carried out in a large scale, and the trouble of diarrhea has been close-up.
The diarrhea may be also caused by various reasons such as those of young pigs.
It has been reported that 30 to 50% of calves suffer from diarrhea in the sucking or weaning period, and the secondary infection for the other diseases is caused by the diarrhea and death occurs in about 50% of the calves.
Various therapeutic treatments such as administrations of antibiotics, sulfadiazines, vaccines, etc. have been tried. However, satisfactory results could not be attained both in young pig and calf. Most of the diarrhea are infectious and the damage caused by the diarrhea is serious from the commercial viewpoint.